


Little Sister, Big Sister

by Amabsis



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I make Danny ramble alot, I’ll probably rewrite this, Jazz Is A Good Sister, Kinda, One-Shot, Poorly written, Rushed, Sibling Bonding, i’m just new to this, space obsession au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: So I saw this post about the moon having a little sister, so of course my first thought was, “Let’s write a fanfic!” From there I just wrote whatever came to mind.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Little Sister, Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. 😅 I know I said I would focus on SoS (Sound of Silence) but I saw this post and couldn’t get the idea out of my head. It’s very rushed out and kinda just jumps from point to point instead of flowing smoothly like I wanted it to, so I may rewrite this sometime later.

Jazmine Fenton (aka Jazz) was the oldest child in the Fenton household, followed by her younger brother Daniel (aka Danny). They had had a rocky relationship in the beginning. What’s a family without a little sibling rivalry? But in Jazz’s junior year of High School, she found out a secret that changed everything.

Her younger brother, was a ghost. Well, half ghost, but still. And not just any random specter, but Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park. She’d been suspicious on her brother’s sudden change of behavior, but when she had found out, she had been conflicted with many emotions. Confusion, relief, guilt, worry. All of them flooded past her at once.

It took awhile for the fact to finally set in, but when she had given it some thought, she came to the fact that the most logical conclusion would be to wait for when Danny was ready to tell her. She would try to help out here and there, but nothing too big to give away her knowledge. Eventually, he did come clean to her, and their relationship strengthened. They had a stronger bond, trusted each other more, and were willing to go to each other for help (even if Danny did the last one the most).

Jazz was proud of her younger brother. He had been through so much at such a young age, and was still going, still fighting. She knew that it must be a heavy burden, balancing everything from ghost fights to school and hiding a huge secret. But he took on all the responsibility head on. As a freshman nonetheless. She did wish he would open up to her more, but she knew boundaries, and when and when not to push them. 

A year later, Jazz had moved onto senior year, while Danny had gone to his sophomore. After a year of ghost fighting, Danny had improved in more ways than one. He gained more control and confidence, was able to finish fights faster, and had more time to work on his schoolwork and keeping his secret intact.

Jazz was working on her college applications when all of a sudden she heard a small screech from upstairs. Her parents were in the lab creating some new ghost weapon, but the doors were soundproof, so it couldn’t have been from there. Danny had been out of the house for a while, but he probably had just returned after some big ghost battle, and was in a lot of pain. She then immediately rushed up to see what was wrong. She knew that Danny had gained an abnormal amount of pain tolerance, and that he didn’t scream often. And when he did, it meant that something really bad had happened. 

“Danny!” She glided up the stairs and burst into Danny’s room, expecting to see him trying to bandage himself up. However, what she was met with was much different. The now 15 year old boy was laying on his bed, with his face buried in his phone. He didn’t seem like he was hurt at all. In fact, he was beaming. Literally. His face looked like it was emitting some sort of light. 

The boy glanced up from his phone for a second and spotted her. He gave a friendly wave and greeted her. “Oh, hey Jazz. What’s up?”

Jazz, who was still shocked from the revelation, responded slowly. “ I heard noise from downstairs and thought you got hurt, but it seems to me like you’re doing just fine.”

The boy then put his phone down, allowing Jazz to get a good look at her brother. He still mostly looked the same as normal, but there were some slight changes. His baby blue eyes sparked with joy, and he had somehow regained his freckles that he had lost when he turned 9. The only difference now, is that they were glowing, and appeared to be in some sort of alignment. He looked slightly younger and just full of pure joy, an expression Jazz hadn’t seen on his face in a while. 

Danny caught Jazz starting and was confused as to why, until he caught hold at what she was staring at. 

“Oh! I forgot you didn’t know about this yet.” He remembered , rubbing the back of his neck. His freckles dimmed a bit, but still kept their shine.

“Is this another ghostly side effect?” Jazz questioned, stepping into the room and sitting on the end of Danny’s bed. He shifted his position so that they were sitting side by side, their dangling at the end of the bed. 

“I guess so. It just happens when I start getting excited about something space related. Their star constellations, I think,” he revealed..

“Are they new?”

“Pretty much, yeah. We sound out sometime in the summer during the metro shower in July. I apparently have space as an obsession, and when I get hyped up about something space related, the freckles just start to glow,” he explained. “Oh. And sorry if squealing distracted you. I was just excited. I’m ok.” He finished, turning his face away, slightly embarrassed.

That made a lot of sense. As a kid he had always been into space and becoming an astronaut, heavily encouraging the family to do space related activities, like going to the auditorium, or seeing the eclipses. He had seemed to give up on the dream after the accident, but I guess old habits die hard. Plus, it wasn’t the weirdest thing Jazz had seen in their household.

“So, what’s gotten you so ‘hyped’ about space little brother?” she asked, elbowing him slightly. He looked up at her with literal stars in his eyes before pulling out his phone from under his bed covers, and showing her a post he had found.

“Ok, so check this out. The moon has a little sister! It’s called CD3. It’s apparently the second known asteroid to orbit earth. The first one was sometime all the way back in 2006! Can you believe it’s been 14 years? You would’ve been like 3 when it happened. Anyways, the new one is about 9 feet wide. It’s so tiny compared to the rest of the planets and it’s been around for 3 years but it wasn’t noticed until February! I mean, 3 years ago? Why am I only hearing this now!? And-“

As he ranted about the new space topic, his freckles seemed to increase in brightness, and twinkle just like the stars above. He talked about how the new mini moon had left sometime in March, and he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t known until recently. He probably would’ve gone up into space himself to check it out.

“Well, maybe when the next one comes around, you’ll already be an astronaut. Or at least working for NASA.” Jazz chuckled, ruffling her brother’s black mop of hair. He playfully swatted her hands away to no avail, and they both started laughing for a bit.

“Maybe.” He responded after their small chuckle . “The next one could possibly be in 2023. By then I’ll be in college, but you never know,” he shrugged, placing his phone down. 

The duo sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds while Jazz replayed their conversation in her head. She enjoyed the spare moments in their life where they could just relax together and talk without something big interrupting. As she went over Danny’s space ramble, a thought struck her about something he had said.

“Hey, did you call the mini moon the ‘moon’s little sister’?”

He perked up a bit before responding. “I mean, yeah. Did it bring up something?”

“Kinda. Remember how you told me you had a female clone somewhere out exploring the world?”

“Dani? What about her?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. His star freckles slowly fading out.

“Nothing bad I swear. It’s just that you called each other cousins, but how you both interacted with each other while she was here was more like siblings. Like she was your little sister.” Jazz observed. Danny seemed to think it over for a bit before speaking again.

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“I guess I kinda do, don’t I?” he asked aloud to no one in particular. “I never thought of it that way, but I guess it makes sense. I mean Sam and Tucker have been onto me about my worrying about her, but I can’t help it, ya’know? I know she can probably handle herself just fine, but what if she destabilizes again?” he asked, a tinge of anxiety piercing through his voice. “What if she needs to get back but isn’t sure how? What if Vlad or someone else does after he and I can’t help her? What if-“

“Danny!” Jazz interrupted, placing her hand on his shoulder. Danny looked back at her, his previous childlike wonder softening to a more serious and worried expression. “She’s probably doing just fine out there. But if you’re really worried about her, maybe we can find a way to track her down and find a place for her to stay.”

He seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. We’ll just have to figure out the how.”

“Well who knows,” Jazz started, standing up from Danny’s bed and Danny following suit. “ Maybe the Boo-merang will work since you two have an almost exact ectosignature. If it doesn’t, we can always try something else. And hey! Maybe after you choose to reveal your secret to Mom and Dad, she could even live here.”

“Think of it,” she started, dramatically pointing into the distance. “The 3 Fenton siblings, fighting to protect their town from being taken over by the dead. How’s that sound?” Jazz finished, now standing at Danny’s door.

He smiled up at her. And met her at the doorway. As the pair walked down the steps to retrieve the boo-merang, he replied, “That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’ll go back to Sound of Silence now *fades into the darkness*  
> Sources: Sci-News, Science Alert, Science Alert 2, Newsela, Indian Express, SeaSky,  
> Original Post: https://amabsis.tumblr.com/post/636275993549684736/the-moon-has-a-little-sister-i-just  
> (Aww, the links aren’t working)


End file.
